


we are each other's nightscape

by dracometria



Series: Sookai Week 2020 [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sookai Week 2020, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: In which Huening Kai steadfastly ignores their manager when they ban him from sleeping with Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Sookai Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612066
Comments: 18
Kudos: 270





	we are each other's nightscape

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: animal (abo works, right? ٩( ᐛ )و) it's kind of in the background though! 
> 
> i really wanted to write kai throwing a tantrum too like txt said he does,,, but i need more context on this fact hehe

“Kai-ya,” Soobin calls into the room.

“Mmn?” Kai mumbles from underneath the covers.

“Can I talk to you?” He shuts the door behind him. 

“Eung~” Kai sits up sleepily. “Is practice starting already?” 

“No.” Soobin shakes his head and sits down on the edge of his bed—it’s not uncommon for Kai to nap in it during their breaks—it just so happens that what he has to discuss with Kai is related to his sleep habits.

Kai scoots closer to Soobin, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Soobin instinctively makes himself more accessible, offering his shoulder for the younger to lean against. Kai arranges himself until he’s comfortable with the way he’s settled against Soobin, head tucked into the crook of the alpha’s neck. Kai has always been affectionate, and his recent presentation only amplified his clinginess. Soobin presses his nose into the younger’s hair and tries not to breathe too deeply; Kai’s mouthwatering scent is already all over Soobin’s sheets. From experience, he knows that the smell wouldn’t fade in time. He strokes Kai’s curly brown locks, internally preening when the omega hums in content.

Soobin is reluctant to break the news to Kai, and though he understands on a basic level that the sanction is to protect them, he finds it pointless when they have to use perfumes to mask their scents whenever they’re in public anyway. 

“Manager-nim said since you presented, you should sleep in your bed from now on,” Soobin says, absentmindedly brushing his thumb across Kai’s hand. “To lower the chance of an accident happening. Though I guess sleeping with Taehyun is fine, since he’s a beta.” 

Kai frowns, and Soobin holds the younger tightly in his arms when he sees Kai’s upset body language. 

“I know baby, I’m not happy with it either,” Soobin says pressing a light kiss on Kai’s forehead. His heart twists as Kai buries his head into his chest, not quite sniffling, but definitely trying to hide his emotions. This sort of thing may have worked before, but not only is Soobin attuned to Kai’s moods as a leader; as an alpha, it’s near impossible to ignore an omega’s distress. 

“Don’t wanna,” Kai says, voice muffled by Soobin’s sweater. 

“You should try,” Soobin says softly, resisting the urge to scent mark Kai as the younger nuzzles against him. At times like these, he’s not sure if Kai is intentionally trying to tempt him, or if the younger is truly too innocent and doesn’t know how he’s practically offering himself. Thankfully, the omega doesn’t seem to show this behavior with the other members, because Soobin knows himself well enough to admit that he would be jealous. Jealousy would be detrimental to their teamwork that they had worked so hard to build.

“Ok,” Kai says without enthusiasm, and Soobin gets a foreboding feeling. “I’ll try.”

* * *

Kai’s “trying” lasted all of two days. On the second night, Soobin wakes up to the heady scent of fresh fruit and ambrosia and finds Kai pressed tightly against him, lips just inches away from grazing his neck. Soobin swallows hard and restrains himself. He doesn’t kiss Kai awake, doesn’t grip his waist to pull him closer, doesn’t dip his fingers underneath Kai’s shirt to feel the warm skin there. He doesn’t do any of those things, even though his Alpha growls, _Claim him, he’s yours._

What he does do is gently shake Kai awake with great reluctance. The younger looks like an absolute angel when he sleeps, with his long eyelashes, soft curls, and defenseless expression—the picture of innocence. 

“Mmn?” the omega mumbles groggily, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“You can’t sleep here,” Soobin reminds him, suddenly disliking nothing more than his responsibility as a leader in that moment. He wants Kai to stay, sleep-warm and fuzzy and soft against him. 

Soobin’s motivation to vacate Kai from his bed may or may not have completely crumbled when Kai tangles their legs together and presses his nose near Soobin’s collarbone, dangerously close to his neck.

“I’ll wake up early and get out,” Kai promises. Even though Soobin is doubtful of Kai’s ability to wake up “early”, any protest dies in his throat when Kai links their pinkies together. 

“Just this one time then,” Soobin says, and it already sounds like a lie the moment it’s out his mouth. Kai giggles, as if he knows, that little troublemaker. They curl against each other, and Soobin wonders what it says about him if he already misses Kai beside him after just two days. 

Surprisingly, the younger keeps his word, and Soobin wakes up bereft. 

* * *

When Kai slips into his bed for the second time, Soobin’s not even asleep yet.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he says even as he shifts to accommodate the omega. 

“Mmn...don’t care.” The younger starts humming “New Rules”, and Soobin is both endeared and exasperated at the same time.

“You better be out of this bed by the time I fall asleep.” 

Kai gives him his trademark puppy eyes. “You’re really making me leave?” he says, lips in an adorable pout, and it’s too late for Soobin to close his eyes and pretend he didn’t see anything. Kai _knows_ Soobin is weak for him. Damn. 

“Kai, you know that rule’s in place to protect us, right?” he says defeatedly. 

Kai knows he’s won, so he just snuggles in closer and pats Soobin’s stomach. “That rule is dumb.” 

Soobin agrees, but he’s supposed to be the voice of reason. “Brat, you’re going to get us both in trouble,” Soobin grumbles, accepting his fate and sliding an arm around Kai’s waist. He feels Kai shrug, and before he falls asleep, he swears he feels lips ghosting against his neck.

* * *

Soobin figures there isn’t much time left before their manager figures out they’ve been breaking the sanction. The other members have already commented on their scents mingling, and although a part of Soobin is satisfied, proud even, the other part knows he’s allowing Kai to have his way with him, that he’s giving him too much leeway. That needs to stop; Kai needs to be reminded on who’s in charge of the pack. 

Yet he finds himself helpless when Kai settles comfortably against him that night, his warm breath fanning out against Soobin’s sensitive skin. Kai breathes deeply, exhaling on a sigh. 

“Did you always smell this good?” Kai asks, lips dangerously near his pulse point, and Soobin half wants to shove him far away, half wants to hold him close and devour him. 

But if anyone knows restraint, it’s Soobin, so he clenches his jaw and grits out, “It’s normal for your senses to be heightened after you come of age.” 

“Jjunie-hyung and Beomie smell good, but I don’t want myself covered in their scent,” Kai says matter-of-factly, and Soobin’s said restraint almost snaps right there and then at the implication. 

He takes a steadying breath, being careful not to breathe through his nose. “You smell really good too, Kai-ya.” 

Kai visibly brightens. “Really?” he asks excitedly. “What do I smell like?” 

“Don’t you already know?” Soobin says, rolling his eyes, but Kai’s pout is fatal like always. “Like fresh fruit. Like mangostines, pineapples, grapes…” Soobin sniffs lightly before continuing. “You smell really sweet. Sometimes like the ocean too, but it’s barely there.” 

Kai hums, sounding pleased. “Vanilla and lavender suits you.” He pauses. “Especially lavender. I really like it.” 

Soobin vaguely remembers that Kai has mentioned lavender as his favorite scent before in a past interview. 

“I smell like a candle.” 

“A delicious candle.” 

Soobin cups the younger’s cheeks with his hands. “Stop right there.” Kai smirks at him but stays obediently quiet. The alpha’s not quite sure how to proceed with this precocious, not-quite-innocent Kai, breath catching slightly in his throat. Illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window, Kai’s pupils are blown out, and his mouth looks so, so tempting as he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

Soobin pinches Kai’s cheeks, effectively breaking the tension. 

“Behave,” he mutters, though whether to himself or to Kai is anyone’s guess.

Kai lowers his eyes demurely, though the way he smiles is anything but. 

“Goodnight, Soobinie~” 

“...Good night, Kai.” Soobin wonders how much power the omega holds over him.

* * *

Tomorrow is the day they debrief with their manager about their tour schedule, and though Soobin would still smell slightly more like Kai than usual, if they sleep apart tonight, it’ll be barely noticeable and easily explainable. 

But the omega seems to have other plans, and he lets himself into Soobin’s room just as the older turns off the lights.

“Kai…” 

The lock clicks audibly shut, and Kai looks at him, equal parts shy and determined. 

“Soobin-hyung.” 

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you.” 

“Nope,” Kai says, drawing out the sound with a pop as he crawls into the bed, rolling over to face Soobin.

“We’ll get in trouble tomorrow,” Soobin says, brushing Kai’s bangs away from his face. “I don’t want you to be hurt.” 

“Aren’t you mad that I’m being selfish? You’ll get in trouble too.” Kai actually does look concerned, and Soobin just knows that if he asked, the younger would leave without a question. 

“...Maybe I disagree with the rule too,” Soobin admits after a heavy pause.

Kai smiles and looks relieved. “Then we don’t need to pretend anymore, right?” 

Soobin is elated and disappointed that it’s Kai who breaks the ice first. As an alpha, his restraint doesn’t count for much, he should have been the one to make the first move. Through silent agreement, they close their eyes as they gravitate closer and closer until their lips finally meet and heat blooms between them. Who kissed who would be hotly debated later, but for now, in this moment, their mouths are slick against each other, rushing to convey pent-up feelings. Soobin, like often before, pulls Kai in by his waist, except this time he lets his fingers dip underneath Kai’s clothing, and the omega shivers as he does the same, finally free to let his fingers skim across Soobin’s toned stomach without any platonic pretense.

“Tell me you want this,” Soobin growls as he trails kisses down Kai’s jaw. He needs to know that it’s alright, that his omega wants to be marked, that Kai is as serious about this as he is.

“I want this,” Kai stutters as the alpha mouths at his pulsepoint, “Want you.” Kai curls his fingers around the hand on his waist, and Soobin squeezes back.

Kai whimpers when he feels Soobin’s teeth graze his neck. He quickly bites down on his lip to keep quiet—after all, everyone has extremely sharp hearing. 

Soobin takes some enjoyment in teasing Kai—the younger has been quite disobedient. By the time he’s done, Kai is panting and completely dazed. Soobin takes some time to admire him; if everything goes south tomorrow, he at least wants to burn this image of the omega in his mind—the Kai in front of him who’s blushing, lips red from kissing, and most importantly, _his._

“Take a picture,” Kai says breathily, “It’ll last longer.” 

Soobin smiles. “For once, a good idea.” 

Kai flushes scarlet as Soobin reaches over for his phone. “I-I was just kidding.” 

“Oh? You know how to get embarrassed?” Soobin says as he hastily takes a picture before Kai makes a run for it. The flash that illuminates Kai reminds the alpha of how gorgeous the omega is splayed across his sheets, and Soobin’s eyes darken as he carelessly tosses his phone to the corner of his bed without even checking the result. 

Kai looks pleased with how Soobin suddenly cages him with his body. “Let me mark you too, Alpha,” he says softly, and Soobin sucks in a harsh breath; it’s the first time the younger had referred to him as such. Kai doesn’t use any terms concerning their biology, not even jokingly. As an omega, he must have felt disadvantaged somehow, even though their society had long since moved past demeaning omegas. 

Soobin presses a kiss against Kai’s forehead. “I’m yours.” 

And he is. Was. Will be.

* * *

Being one of the only omegas in BigHit must have its benefits, Soobin thinks sourly as Kai bounces beside him. All that worrying for _nothing._ Their manager couldn’t even stand up to Kai’s level one puppy eyes? Soobin sighs deeply. How is he supposed to keep a leash on this mischievous one?

As if sensing his thoughts, Kai grins cheekily and sneaks a kiss before they reunite with the members. 

“No matter what, I’m yours,” Kai says, and Soobin finds himself melting. He is so beyond screwed. His omega has him completely wrapped around his little finger and he _knows_ it. He’s whipped. 

Fuck. 

“Mine,” Soobin agrees and smiles despite himself. “And I, yours.” He leans down slightly to whisper in Kai’s ear as their teammates turn the corner. “Which I’m happy to demonstrate when you sneak into my bed tonight like you always do.”

Kai blushes a pretty pink, and Soobin smirks.

At least he still has that.

(But dear god, if—when, really—Kai learns how to tease back, then he’s done for.) 

**Author's Note:**

> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> come scream with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka) ♡
> 
> tomorrow's fic is completed and now i'm rushing with day 5-7  
> in the process of writing 5  
> have idea/outline for 6  
> clueless for day 7,,, aaaaahh i just hope i can complete everything on time >3<♡


End file.
